Melting Ice
by changerswriter
Summary: "'Anna. It's not safe here.'" The words stung Elsa's tongue. How many times did she have to tell Anna to leave? To stay at the other side of the door?"- Anna confronts her sister in the Ice Palace and is killed by Elsa. Warning: Graphic character death Anna Death


**Thank you for reading my little story. :) Please review and fav/follow. 3 **

Elsa stood with her hip against the rail of the balcony in her ice castle. Her delicate hand closed in a fist around the top. She hissed. _No. _Her sister was cresting the hill- you could see the ginger hair a mile away when there was only whiteness as far as the eye could see. She was walking alone, plowing through snow knee deep, her face set in a determined expression.

_Why are you doing this? _Elsa questioned, anger and fear throbbing within her. _Why can't you just stay away? _The Snow Queen retreated from her perch and closed the balcony doors behind her. She could never truly close the light of day out in this place; the light refracted against walls almost endlessly until the light's strength petered out. It created a truly amazing effect. Like living inside of a kaleidoscope.

Knock. Knock. Elsa debated for a millisecond, then the doors swept open. She sat curled in a corner of her room, and heard the sound of boots stepping on ice. "Whoa." At this, the older sibling smiled slightly. She pushed herself to a standing position. Better to face this head-on. Her relationship with her sister was a wound. She needed to tear the bandaid off. It would hurt, but it had to be done. Before she hurt someone else.

Elsa descended the steps with shaking shoes, but the instant she was in Ana's line of vision she found herself putting on the familiar mask. _Conceal. Don't feel. _It hurt. It hurt to put her newfound freedom back into place, folding it up and locking it in a box inside her body.

"Wow. Elsa? You look amazing. And this place- just- wow." Anna smiled unabashed at the taller woman.

"Thank you," Elsa breathed. Her resolve almost fractured- her sister thought her palace was _beautiful?_

* * *

It took almost no time before Elsa was running back up her stairs. Running from what? Responsibility? Pain? Elsa didn't know. But she wished to god her sister would stop following her!

"Please don't shut me out again!" _I didn't want to shut you out. _

"Please don't slam the door." _It's all I know how to do, Anna. _Elsa looked back with fearful eyes and continued running, heels clacking on the icy steps. Anna was gaining on her, though she didn't know how.

"Elsa, stop! I understand. I'm not afraid!" _How could you _ever _understand this?_ I_ don't even understand it! _

Elsa reached her bedroom and her desperate flee came to an abrupt halt. There was nowhere else to go. The redhead shoved the door open and confronted her sister.

"Please come home. There's snow everywhere! We need you to stop this winter."

Elsa's mind whirled. "E-everywhere?" All she was capable of was destruction. "Stop it? I don't know how!" _No, no, no. Conceal. Don't Feel. Conceal. Don't Feel. _The powers bubbled at the surface of her skin. _Repress it._

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. _I'm not free. I can't ever be free. _ The thought alone made her turn from her little sister and a strangled noise ripped from her throat. She crouched, holding her head, taking gasping pants.

"Elsa, Elsa, it's okay! We can work this out together!"

The temperature dropped and small snowflakes started falling to the ground. Within a few seconds, they were lightly swirling. _Conceal. Conceal. Conceal. Stop it. Stop feeling. Don't Feel. _

_"_Anna. It's not safe here." The words stung Elsa's tongue. How many times did she have to tell Anna to leave? To stay at the other side of the door? Why did she have to be cursed with these powers?

"No. I'm not leaving." Anna decisively walked closer, to which Elsa leaped to her feet and shied away, all the while the snow growing in size and ferocity. Anna's braids started whipping and stinging her face.

_Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel. _Elsa looked up and saw her reflection in the icy wall. Her hair was frazzled, her lips white from biting them-_stop stop stop- _ her eyes dilated- the eyes of an animal in danger.

"Anna. _Go._"

"No," she yelled over the screaming wind.

"I can't control it! I can't!" Elsa squeezed her ribs together, trying to hold her heart together, and fell against the wall nearest her, her knees scraping the floor painfully. At that moment, all the pent up frustrations and sorrow since _that day_ wrenched out of her. The isolation from her sister that felt colder than her own skin. The guilt that tormented her, and her inability to look into Anna's eyes. Mom and Dad. Their death. The pain of not being able to attend their funeral for fear of hurting someone -hurting Anna.

Elsa found herself clutching her head, rocking against the wall.

A choked gasp alerted her that something was wrong. First to meet Elsa's gaze was the layer of spikes that jutted from the floor outward and around her. Then Anna.

"El-sa?" The voice sounded confused and hurt.

_No. _Her heart dropped into her stomach.

Anna was leaning against an icicle, her knee trembling violently. An icicle had pierced her body, just through the ribs and under her heart. She could see it poking out the back of her shoulder blade. Her lips were slack, shoulder loose.

"Anna!" A howl. The icicles melted immediately and water splashed on the ground. Anna fell heavily to the floor, face down, blood staining and lapping on the watery floor.

"Anna! Anna, no!" The Snow Queen ran to her sister, worried it was too late.

Weak puffs of breath steamed from the younger girl's mouth. Elsa struggled at pulling her sister into her lap. She was a deadweight, and the freezing water dragged at her dress, greedily trying to pull her back.

"Anna. Anna. I'm so sorry, Anna." Elsa rocked Anna, holding the girl to her, trying to stem the heavily flowing blood with her cold hands. The side that had been pierced wasn't uniform with the other. Her ribs had been broken by the force of the icicle, and now there was nothing left to keep the shape of her thin figure.

"Anna…"

Anna's mind fumbled to process what had happened and she looked down at the quickly reddening dress. It took a few seconds to put two and two together. It was her blood. She registered hands clutching at her, a body shaking and rocking her. Anna looked blearily up at the person holding her. Who would be holding her? "Oh," Anna croaked.

"Anna, I'm so sorrry. This wasn't supposed to happen to you!" Elsa bit back tears, already accepting the fact that Anna was going to die. There was too much blood, they were too far away for a doctor. Elsa was a murderer.

The girl was so much smaller in death, as if the blood that was leaking out of her had filled up all of her body like a balloon. Her normally peachy skin was a frost-bitten white, her lips hued blue.

Anna laughed quietly, her breath hitching in the process. "…You-you're t-touching me." The girl raised her trembling fingers to touch Elsa's cheek. The queen held her hand there with a blood-soaked one and sobbed, realizing how significantly the lack of contact had hurt her sister.

Elsa looked at her ungloved hands, touching Anna so plain and for the first time since…all those years ago.

Anna laughed quietly again, smiling so sweetly. Slowly, her hand started to slip from Elsa's grasp. Her eyes dimmed and a last puff of steam escaped her mouth.

**Edit: Also note that I edited this piece a little. Always in search of perfection. ;)**


End file.
